


Some Secrets (秘密)

by interburstgap



Series: Shards (碎片) [2]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Mental Abuse, Sparklings, past mech-preg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>标题：Some Secrets|秘密<br/>作者：Dellessa<br/>原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/343790<br/>背景：变形金刚/镜像<br/>分级：Teen And Up Audiences<br/>CP：擎天柱x红蜘蛛，威震天x红蜘蛛<br/>警告：角色死亡</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Secrets (秘密)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343790) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> 标题：Some Secrets|秘密  
> 作者：Dellessa  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/343790  
> 背景：变形金刚/镜像  
> 分级：Teen And Up Audiences  
> CP：擎天柱x红蜘蛛，威震天x红蜘蛛  
> 警告：角色死亡

作为擎天柱的伴侣，我努力做到完美。我一切照他说的去做，从来没有反抗过。难道我还有别的选择？我最爱的人在他手里。威震天锁在一座高塔上，离我和领袖住处最远的那座。每个月我有一次机会去探望他。这是远远不够的，但又难以承受。他完全崩溃了，却还活着，在领袖掌控下苟延残喘，擎天柱留着他，是为了一次又一次地提醒我这一切。我知道，他之所以没有杀掉威震天，部分原因在于我，但同时也是不想让他变成一个英勇的殉道者。每次想到这一点，我的油箱都在翻滚。心爱之人落到这样的境地，我实在不忍心去看。有时候我去看他，他求我杀了他，而有时候…他绝口不提。  
我看着他，他明亮的光学镜让我余烬抽痛。“威震天？”  
他抱紧我，好一会儿。“别动，卫兵马上就会回来，就让我——让我再抱抱你吧，求你了。”  
这叫我如何忍心拒绝？他所求不过如此。我知道，高塔从来没有其他人来，无法想象等待中他所面对的恐惧和孤独。我更想念他余烬的搏动，永不休止，以前总是通过绑定传送给我。“卫兵很快就来带我走了。”话说出口更让我心痛。  
“我知道，”他闭上光学镜，“孩子呢？”  
“奥利安他…过得还不错。”何止不错，但我没办法这样说。领袖对小家伙非常地溺爱，还用自己的昵称给他起名。在被领袖模块腐蚀成为擎天柱之前，奥普托尼斯是很有想法的。  
他点点头，光学镜中的绝望令我心碎。我希望我能把我俩都从现在的苦痛中解脱出来，我希望我能倒转时间，我希望我能了结我自己，但是我很软弱，太软弱了。“今天能不能杀了我？”  
“不——威震天——我…请不要再要求我做这个。”而他总是这样。  
————  
奥利安还很小，但已经敢抓住我的手在住处走来走去，还走去庭院里玩。我通常都呆在与擎天柱共有的房间里，或是与房间有长走廊连接的属于我的高塔上，极少外出，因为那样会让我失去安全感。唯一的外出就是去探望威震天，其实这样最好，汽车人并非文明人，在外面逗留我会变成一个活靶子，对于某些人来说，我的出现是诱人犯罪。擎天柱想要把我藏起来，那我就听他的。我变得和他一样偏执，总有一天他的疯狂会完全影响我。  
“那扇门后面是什么？金飞虫说你总是去那里。”奥利安用他稚嫩轻快的声音问我。我的孩子不是探索者，但仍然很美，也很早熟。  
“乖孩子，你千万不要靠近那扇门。”我停下来单膝跪下，看着我的小余烬的光学镜，它们是金色的，非常亮。“答应我，你永远不会靠近那扇门。”  
他格格笑着抱住我，我的余烬都要碎了，这样无条件的爱，他有一颗美好的余烬，然而总有一天会被他们腐蚀。  
“啊，我答应你。”他朝我开心地笑笑，又紧紧抱住我。  
————  
奥利安很快长大，我暗自伤神。我深爱他，眼看着他越来越像擎天柱，我恐惧不已。他崇拜他的“父亲”，一点也不像我。也许是他非同寻常的聪慧导致的吧。他的好奇心很重，哪怕已经被警告过有些地方不能去，他还是执意要去。我发现，他不喜欢别人对他说“不许”，他根本不听。他使用的机体与他的养父相似，看起来就更像擎天柱了。我看看我的儿子，又看看碎裂的地板。  
“你不该来这里。”眼前一幕让我光学镜刺痛。  
“他——他——他说他是我父亲。”我的孩子近乎歇斯底里地说。  
“所以…你就杀了他？”  
“他撒谎——他——他在撒谎！”  
“是的…没错，他是在撒谎。你是擎天柱的孩子。”我答道，视线落在威震天一动不动的机体上。这正是他想要的。  
我爱我的孩子，这点毫无疑问。然而此刻，我对他实在是失望极了。


End file.
